Satu Kata
by minae cute
Summary: Jika diberi satu kesempatan lagi, Ada satu kata yang ingin ku ucap, Satu kata yang sulit terucap, Satu kata yang memiliki banyak makna, Satu kata yang bisa menjelaskan semuanya, Satu kata yang sederhana yaitu...


Juni 2014

**Summary : **Jika diberi satu kesempatan lagi, Ada satu kata yang ingin ku ucap, Satu kata yang sulit terucap, Satu kata yang memiliki banyak makna, Satu kata yang bisa menjelaskan semuanya, Satu kata yang sederhana yaitu...

**.**

**.**

**Satu Kata**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuu**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut merah berjalan memasuki gerbang Konoha Junior High School atau disingkat KJHS, pandagannya terarah pada sekelompok orang yang berdiri di depan mading sekolah, mencari sahabat karibnya sedari kelas satu.

"Shu!" Panggil pemuda berambut merah pada pemuda berambut coklat setelah sampai di depan mading.

"Yo, Kyuu!" Sahut Shukaku pada sahabatnya.

"Kita kelas berapa?" Tanya Kyuubi sembari mencari namanya diantara daftar para siswa.

"Sama seperti kelas satu, tak ada yang berubah sama sekali." Gerutu Shukaku yang sudah melihat daftar kelas sebelumnya.

"Tak menarik." Gumam Kyuubi karena kelasnya tak di oplos sama sekali, "Ya sudahlah, ayo masuk." Ajaknya berjalan menuju barisan kelas dua.

Teng. Teng. Teng

Suara bel masuk berbunyi para murid pun memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Seperti tahun- tahun sebelumnya Masa Orientasi Siswa atau yang disingkat MOS, para siswa dari kelas satu - tiga akan dibagi beberapa kelompok hingga satu kelas akan diisi oleh tiga generasi kelas satu, dua dan tiga. Hal ini dimaksudkan agar tak ada jarak antara para senior dan junior.

"Silahkan berkenalan dengan teman sebelah kalian, dengan semangat masa muda." Perintah sensei berambut bob dengan cahaya berkilau dari giginya, hingga para murid menutup matanya karena silau, "Mengerti?" Tanyanya dengan mengacungkan jempol.

"Mengerti, sensei." Seru para murid serempak dan mulai berkenalan dengan teman sebangku mereka.

Di bangku depan ke dua dari jendela, diduduki oleh dua orang pemuda berambut merah yang sedari tadi diam dan raven panjang di kuncir kuda yang selalu melihat teman sebangkunya, lebih tepat jika dibilang kakak kelasnya, pemuda itu tampak ingin berkenalan dengan kakak kelasnya hanya saja dia terlihat ragu.

"Sudah puas memandangiku?" Sindir pemuda berambut merah pada pemuda disebelahnya yang sedari tadi terus melihatnya.

"Itachi." Pemuda berambut raven menyebutkan nama dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hm?" Gumam pemuda berambut merah sembari memandang tangan Itachi yang masih terulur.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Itachi sambil menarik tangan pemuda bermata ruby mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Kyuubi... Dan lepaskan tanganku!" Sentak Kyuubi melepaskan tangannya.

"Gomen." Sesal Itachi melihat tangan kanan yang tadi memegang tangan Kyuubi, 'Bahkan masih terasa.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Setelah perkenalan, baik Itachi maupun Kyuubi tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali, mereka terus tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga waktu perkenalan tiga jenjang kelas itu selesai.

"Perkenalan dan sebagainya sudah selesai, kita akhiri pertemuan ini dengan semangat masa muda." Perintah sensei berambut berbaju olahraga hijau ketat, "Silahkan kembali kekelas masing-masing." Perintahnya dengan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hai, sensei." Seru para murid serempak, meninggalkan sebagian penghuni kelas dan sensei berambut bob disana.

"Setelah ini kalian bersiaplah menuju kelas lain." Suruh sensei bermata hitam, karena kegiatan perkenalan tak hanya dilakukan sekali.

**. **

**Minae cute**

**.**

Tiga hari kemudian

Kyuubi berjalan hendak memasuki kelas, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah kertas yang tertempel di jendela.

"Kelasnya di oplos ya?" Gumamnya melihat daftar nama siswa yang berada di kelas itu dan tak menemukan namanya disana.

"Yo, Kyuu... Kenapa kau bengong disana?" Shukaku menghampiri Kyuubi yang matanya tak lepas dari kertas yang tertempel di jendela.

"Kelasnya di oplos dan namaku tak ada disini." Kyuubi berjalan menelusuri barisan kelas dua dengan ditemani Shukaku yang juga mencari kelasnya.

"Kelasku disini." Shukaku menunjuk namanya pada daftar murid dikelas 2D.

"Namaku tak ada." Kyuubi berjalan kembali menelusuri kelas, namun tak juga ditemukan namanya, "Apa mungkin disana?" Matanya melihat ke lantai dua, 3 kelas baru yang di jadikan kelas favorit, kelas 1A, 2A dan 3A.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyuu?" Tegur Shukaku melihat Kyuubi menaiki tangga.

"Mencari kelas." Jawab Kyuubi singkat, kemudian berjalan lagi menaiki tangga.

Tiga kelas baru diatas sangatlah berbeda dengan kelas lainnya yang merupakan bangunan lama. Dari lantainya disaat kelas lain memakai ubin abu-abu, di lantai atas memakai keramik putih. Dari ruangannya di saat kelas lain terlihat gelap, ruangan lantai atas terlihat terang tanpa lampu yang menyala. Dari kursinya disaat kelas lain menggunakan bangku panjang untuk dua orang, di lantai atas memakai kursi untuk satu orang.

"Namaku ada disini?" Kyuubi merasa bingung karena namanya bisa terdaftar di kelas favorit, "Ternyata aku pintar juga." Gumamnya merasa bangga bisa masuk di kelas favorit.

**.**

**Minae Cute**

**.**

Sebulan kemudian

Di siang hari yang terik Kyuubi berlari menuju sekolah, untuk kesekian kalinya dia terlambat mengikuti ekstra baris - berbaris, sungguh bukanlah contoh senior baik yang seharusnya berangkat awal.

Sementara itu di sekolah sudah dipenuhi oleh para murid kelas satu yang memang diwajibkan untuk mengikuti ekstra ini, masing- masing dari mereka membentuk suatu barisan yang terdiri dari 10 orang yang akan melakukan kegiatan senam. Ya, di pertemuan kali ini memang diadakan lomba senam untuk merilekkan pikiran mereka.

Di barisan paling belakang terdapatlah pemuda berambut raven dikuncir kuda yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Itachi Uchiha. Matanya tak henti-hentinya memandang pintu gerbang kecil belakang sekolah, menanti orang yang diincarnya saat MOS. Seorang yang bergender sama dengannya, agak aneh memang tapi apa mau dikata, cinta itu buta dan tidaklah mengenal gender.

Kriet

Samar-samar terdengar suara gerbang belakang sekolah yang dibuka, Mata Itachi tampak awas memperhatikan seorang pemuda bermata ruby yang memasuki sekolah dengan mengendap-endap, mungkin takut dimarahi karena telat.

"Dasar rubah!" Lirih Itachi melihat pemuda itu, walau tak dipungkiri terpancar kelegaan dari mata onixnya dikala melihat rubah itu.

Kyuubi terus saja mengendap-endap ke depan menghampiri teman seangkatannya dan seniornya yang bersiap memulai perlombaan senam.

"Untung tidak telat." Gumam Kyuubi sembari mengelus dadanya.

"Kau bicara apa Kyuubi?" Tanya pemuda berambut hitam berbentuk mangkok aka Rock Lee yang merupakan kopian dari Guy sensei.

"Tidak." Elak Kyuubi singkat.

"Kau harus mempunyai semangat masa muda kawan." Seru Rock lee semangat, tak lupa dengan senyum kinclongnya dan jempol yang diacungkan.

Di pertengahan acara Kyuubi berjalan mengecek barisan paling belakang, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhadang oleh Itachi yang selalu berdiri di depan Kyuubi meskipun sudah menghindar.

"Mau apa kau?" Sentak Kyuubi yqng merasa terganggu.

"Jadilah pacarku." Pinta Itachi error, dia sendiri pun tak tahu mengapa begitu berani menembak seseorang didepan umum, terjelas semenjak MOS yang mempertemukan mereka, Itachi terus saja memperhatikan Kyuubi secara diam-diam.

"Kau gila!" Sinis Kyuubi, 'Bagaimana mungkin seorang pemuda menembak pemuda lain... Apa aku terlihat seperti wanita?' Pikir Kyuubi yang menilai dirinya sendiri, 'Aku masih tampan' lanjutnya membanggakan diri sendiri.

"Jadilah pacarku!" Ulang Itachi yang menarik tangan Kyuubi kearahnya dengan posisi membelakanginya, tak lupa mengarahkan tangan Kyuubi yang dipeganggnya mengalung dileher Kyuubi seperti mencekiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Geram Kyuubi yang tak terima diperlakukan seperti ini oleh adik kelasnya, mana dilihat banyak orang lagi.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau mau menerimaku." Gertak Itachi yang semakin menarik tangan Kyuubi biar agak kuat mencekiknya.

DUG

"AWWW!" Rintih Itachi kesakitan karena kakinya diinjak oleh Kyuubi dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Dasar Maho!" Ejek Kyuubi dan berlalu pergi mwninggalkan Itachi.

"Menarik." Seringai mengerikan mengembang dibibir Itachi, "Belum pernah hidupku semenangtang ini." Itachi memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang, "Kau akan jadi milikku rubah!" Janjinya.

**.**

**Minae Cute**

**.**

Dua hari kemudian

Teng. Teng

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, murid di kelas Kyuubi masih tampak khusyuk menerima pelajaran, dikarenakan jam pelajaran terpotong oleh jam istirahat, maka jam istirahat mereka pun diundur, bagaikan waktu istirahat ekslusif yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk kelas Kyuubi.

"PEMUDA BERMATA RUBY DAN BERAMBUT MERAH ADALAH PACARKU!" Teriak Itachi penghuni kelas 1A didepan pintu kelas Kyuubi, tak menyadari jika masih ada guru disana.

"Kau seorang gay?" Tanya Saiken menunjuk Kyuubi, membuat seluruh teman Kyuubi melihatnya aneh.

"Apa lihat-lihat... Memang aku alien apa?" Maki Kyuubi pada teman sekelasnya, "Dan kau... MENGAPA SEENAKNYA MENGKLAIM DIRIKU SEBAGAI PACARMU, HAH... MEMANG SIAPA KAU?" Murka Kyuubi yang merasa dipermalukan oleh Itachi yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Kalian jangan berisik," lerai sensei yang memiliki garis melintang di hidungnya aka Iruka Umino, "Dan kau jangan sembarangan membuat gaduh di kelas orang." Tunjuknya pada Itachi.

"Gomen sensei." Itachi menngguk sebagai permintaan maafnya dan memasuki kelasnya lagi yang berada di samping kelas Kyuubi.

45 menit kemudian.

"Kita akhiri pelajaran sampai disini dan silahkan beristirahat." Perintah Iruka sembari mengemas bukunya.

"Hai, sensei." Seru para siswa yang ikut keluar setelah Iruka, walau sebagian dari mereka ada yang masih didalam kelas.

"Kau beneran berpacaran dengan Itachi?" Haku yang duduk di samping Kyuubi menayakan hal yang mengganjal hatinya sedari tadi.

"Tidak... Aku masihlah normal." Jelas Kyuubi.

"Benarkah... Tak mungkin memang jika kau berpacaran dengan bekasku." Tersirat rasa cemburu dibalik perkataan Haku, mungkin dia masihlah mencintai Itachi.

"Bekas?" Gumam Kyuubi tak mengerti.

"Lupakan." Pinta Haku dan berjalan ke,uar kelas diikuti oleh Zabusa teman sebangkunya.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah

Kyuubi pulang bersama Shukaku, disepanjang jalan mereka selalu bersenda gurau membahas berbagai macam hal.

"Kyuubi." Panggil seseorang dibelakang Kyuubi yang ternyata adalah Itachi.

"Mau apa kau... Tak puaskah mempermalukanku di kelas, hah!" Sengak Kyuubi.

"Ayolah, bukankah aku sudah menembakmu?" Celetuk Itachi.

"Apakah aku pernah menerimamu?" Cecar Kyuubi, "Dasar Idiot!" Maki Kyuubi dan melanjutkan perjalanan, "Mau sampai kapan kau bengong disitu Shukaku?" Sindirnya pada Shukaku yang masih berdiri ditempat semula tanpa beranjak sesenti pun.

"Tunggu aku, Kyuu!" Kejar Shukaku yang melihat Kyuubi agak jauh darinya.

"Kau semakin menarik jika sulit didapatkan seperti ini rubah." Itachi melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, menikmati degup jantungnya yang selalu derdetak kencang setiap ada Kyuubi disampingnya.

**.**

**Minae Cute**

**.**

"Kyuu." Panggil Itachi pada Kyuubi saat mereka menaiki tangga secara bersamaan.

"Che!" Desis Kyuubi yang langsung berlari cepat meninggalkan Itachi.

**Itachi PoV**

Sejak kejadian mengklaim Kyuubi di depan kelasnya beberapa bulan lalu, Kyuubi selalu menghindariku ketika kami tak sengaja bertemu ataupun ketika aku menghampirinya.

Apa aku mempunyai penyakit menular hingga dia menghindariku terus?

Apa salahnya memperjuangkan perasaan pada sesama jenis?

Bukankah mencintai merupakan hak setiap manusia?

Setelah dipikir-pikir, kenapa aku bisa mencintai Kyuubi sedalam ini?

Sejak kapan aku mencintainya?

Apakah saat pertemuan pertama kami di MOS. Ya, disaat itu entah mengapa dia berhasil mengalihkan duniaku hingga hanya ada dia dan aku disana, dan aku bersyukur karena kelasku berada di samping kelasnya hingga aku bisa memandangnya setiap saat.

Selama aku mampu, aku akan terus mengejarmu rubah.

**Itachi PoV end**

**.**

**Kyuubi PoV **

Entah sampai kapan aku harus menghindari Itachi?

Kenapa dia tak berhenti mengejarku sich?

Apa aku kurang tegas menolak cintanya?

Kenapa dia tak menyerah dan mencari cinta yang lain saja?

Cinta memang buta, tapi bukan berarti harus terbutakan oleh cinta hingga menutup mata hati bukan.

Dasar Itachi no baka.

**Kyuubi PoV end.**

**.**

**Minae Cute**

**.**

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat, tak terasa tahun ajaran baru pun dimulai, Kyuubi berjalan perlahan menuju kelasnya yang lama. Entah bagaimana pembagian kelasnya hingga Kyuubi berada di kelas 3B dengan ruangan yang sama persis saat dirinya menduduki kelas 2A dulu. Apa tak ada kelas lain, atau memang Kyuubi ditakdirkan menempati kelas itu... Entahlah.

Saat akan menaiki tangga, tiba-tiba langkah Kyuubi terhenti dan berniat balik badan ketika ada suara yang mengintrupsi gerakannya.

"Dasar orang aneh!" Seru Itachi dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi begitu saja.

**Kyuubi PoV**

Ada apa dengan Itachi?

Kenapa malah dia yang menghindariku?

Apa dia tak akan mengejarku lagi?

Bukankah seharusnya aku senang dengan kejadian ini?

Tapi kenapa aku merasa ada yang kurang?

Entahlah, aku sungguh tak mengerti akan perasaan ku sendiri.

**Kyuubi PoV end**

**.**

**Itachi PoV**

Apa yang ku lakukan kali ini benar?

Aku masihlah sangat mencitai Kyuubi, amat angat sangat mencintainya.

Tapi setelah merenung dikala liburan sekolah, aku menyadari bahwa apa yang kulakukan sangatlah keterlaluan.

Bagaimana mungkin aku dengan tak berperikemanusian terus mengikuti Kyuubi kemanapun dia pergi.

Jika diingat-ingat aku sungguhlah tak tahu malu.

Berkali-kali ditolak masih saja mengejarnya.

Aku berjanji Kyuu, mulai sekarang aku tak akan pernah mengejarmu lagi, aku akan tetap memperhatikanmu dari belakang.

**Itachi PoV end**

**.**

**Minae Cute**

**.**

Janji Itachi untuk tidak mengejar Kyuubi, bukanlah sekedar isapan jempol belaka. Itachi dengan bersungguh-sungguh selalu memasang jarak aman dalam memperhatikan Kyuubi, hingga hanya dirinya saja yang bisa melihat aktifitas Kyuubi tanpa orang yang bersangkutan mengetahuinya, jikalau ketahuan Itachi akan berpaling dari hadapan Kyuubi.

Sementara Kyuubi merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Itachi, bukankah yang seharusnya menghindar adalah dirinya, kenapa malah Itachi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...

Entah mengapa yang terjadi saat ini adalah Itachi dan Kyuubi yang berebut untuk menghindar duluan, terlihat aneh memang, tapi hal ini teruslah terjadi hingga Kyuubi semakin sibuk dengan dengan berbagai macam ujian yang dihadapinya, membuat intensitas pertemuan mereka semakin tipis dikarenakan disaat kelas tiga ujian, kelas satu dan dua libur, menyebalkan bukan?

Dan disinilah Kyuubi sekarang, duduk di depan ruang komputer bersama Shukaku, berbincang-bincang tanpa mempedulikan jika obrolan mereka mengganggu suasana belajar mengajar diruangan itu. Mereka berdua tak ada kerjaan setelah menyelesaikan Ujian Nasional dan hanya bisa menunggu kelulusan saja.

"Bisa diam sebentar... Tak tahukah jika perbuatan kalian sangatlah mengganggu" Tegur seorang sensei berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Tak bisa sensei, kami memiliki mulut, mana mungkin kami bisa diam." Kyuubi terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Dasar" desis Kakashi yang langsung merebut tas Kyuubi dan membawanya keruang komputer.

"Sensei kembalikan tasku!" Desak Kyuubi yang mengikuti Kakashi masuk ke ruang komputer tanpa memedulikan sekitar, yang terpenting baginya hanyalah merebut tasnya kembali.

PLUNG

Kyuubi menatap horror tasnya yang telah tergeletak di atas lemari piala yang tingginya hampir menyentuh atap, entah bagaimana lemari itu bisa berada disana, "Sensei ambilin?" Pinta Kyuubi melas.

"Bukankah kau punya tangan... Ambil saja sendiri." Sindir Kakashi yang keluar dari ruang komputer.

Kyuubi berusaha menjinjit dan melompat mengambil tasnya, namun tak juga diraihnya, kemudian mata tertuju pada para siswa yang masih tampak sibuk dengan komputer dihadapan mereka, hingga pandangannya terarah pada Itachi yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Ingin sekali Kyuubi memanggil Itachi, namun dirinya harus mengumpulkan keberanian terlebih dahulu.

"I-It-Itachi." Panggil Kyuubi terbata.

"I-iya." Itachi tak kalah terbata dengan Kyuubi, bagaimanapun juga ini merupakan obrolan pertama mereka setelah awal tahun ajaran baru hampir setahun lalu.

"Ambilin tasku." Tunjuk Kyuubi pada tasnya yang berada di atas lemari.

"Sebentar, aku mau menyelesaikan tugasku dulu." Itachi kembali menatap komputer dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya lagi.

Kyuubi hanya bisa menunggu Itachi dengan sabar di depan lemari dengan sesekali mencuri pandang ke Itachi.

Tep

"Ini." Itachi memberikan tas ke Kyuubi setelah mengambilkannya dari atas lemari.

"Makasih." Ucap Kyuubi sembari menerima tasnya.

Onix dan Ruby

Dua mata itu bertemu menyelami keindahan masing-masing, seolah dua pasang mata itu saling berbicara satu sama lain.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" Tegur Kakashi pada Itachi dan Kyuubi membuat dua pemuda itu menghentikan tatap-tatapan mereka.

"Gomen, sensei." Itachi kembali ke meja komputernya, sedagkan Kyuubi keluar dari ruang komputer. 'Apa yang kulakukan tadi?' Batin Itachi dan Kyuubi bersamaan.

**.**

**Minae Cute**

**.**

Kyuubi menunggu pengumuman kelulusan dengan harap-harap cemas, meskipun dia yakin bisa lulus, tapi tetap saja akan lebih menenangkan jika dia mengetahui hasilnya secara langsung. Hingga apa yang diyakinnya pun terbukti ketika Ibunya memberikan amplop yang isinya terdapat secarik kertas bertulisan 'Lulus'.

Kyuubi berjalan sendirian setelah berpisah dari ibunya yang pulang duluan, langkahnya terhenti oleh seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya, siapa lagi jika bukan Itachi?

"Lulus?" Tanya Itachi to the point.

"Iya." Jawab Kyuubi singkat sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Selamat." Itachi mengulurkan tangannya yang hanya di lihat oleh Kyuubi, 'Dia tak mau bersalaman denganku ya?' Batin Itachi hendak menarik tangannya, namun urung dilakukan karena Kyuubi menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Makasih." Kyuubi tersenyum tulus pada Itachi yang selalu baik padanya, walaupun sudah dihindari sedemikian rupa, 'Sebenarnya hatimu terbuat dari apa sehingga selalu baik padaku?' Batin Kyuubi miris.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka melepaskan tangan masing-masing dan meneruskan jalan mereka yang berlawanan tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Jika diberi satu kesempatan lagi

Ada satu kata yang ingin ku ucap

Satu kata yang sulit terucap

Satu kata yang memiliki banyak makna

Satu kata yang bisa menjelaskan semuanya

Satu kata yang sederhana yaitu... Maaf

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

Karena sudah ngantuk segini dulu aja ya,, Tanjoubi Omedetou Itachi, maaf memberikan kado ulang tahun seperti ini.


End file.
